Whispers In The Dark
by esmtz
Summary: Skillet. Three strange and crazy girls are after Ash, Drew and Paul but the only people standing in their way are Misty, May and Dawn and they will do anything to get rid of them. AshxMisty DrewxMay PaulxDawn might be a death fic
1. The Missing People Poster

Whispers In The Dark

Whispers In The Dark

By: esmtz

"….and the winner is May from Petalburg city!" the announcer announced as May jumps up and down.

"Alright we did it Blaziken we got our third ribbon!" May smiles hugging her Pokemon as the announcer walks up to her and hands her the ribbon.

"Congratulations May" she says smiling at her.

"Thanks!" May says holding out her hand as the ribbon is placed in her hand.

As soon as everyone in the stadium left she ran to find the others waiting for her outside. Paul was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and his eyes closed with Dawn next to him congratulating her Piplup for doing a good job. Misty and Ash were sitting on a bench and were waving at May as they get up to go meet her.

"May that was great!" Misty said smiling as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah May way to go!" Ash said with Pikachu on his shoulder "We knew you could do it"

"Thanks you guys, have you seen Drew? I think he…" May was stopped as suddenly someone grabbed her from behind making her shriek as Misty lets go of her and May turns around to see Drew laughing.

"Hey May I didn't know you could yell that loudly" Drew said still laughing.

"Drew!" May yelled blushing furiously.

"Anyway congratulations May you earned it" he said as he hands her a rose "but don't think you can beat me next time you just lucked out this time" Drew smirks.

"Oh yeah Drew? Watch me beat you next time also!" May said grabbing the rose.

"Hey what's that?" Misty points out making Paul and Dawn look over at where she was pointing and all of them walk over to see a poster with missing people on it.

"It looks like a missing people's poster" Ash said making Paul snort.

"You actually figured that out?" Paul said making Ash glare at him.

"Wait…why is it only girls on here though…." Dawn said looking at the pictures and turning to the others.

"Yeah you're right Dawn" May said also getting a good look at it. "I wonder what that's all about…"

"Well no need to worry about this right now lets go get something to eat" Ash said.

"Is food all you ever think about? No wonder you can't beat me your mind is all on food" Paul said rolling his eyes at Ash.

"Paul leave him alone ok besides im kinda hungry too" Dawn said blushing as her stomach growled.

"Ok fine lets go" Paul said starting to walk as Dawn quickly follows.

"Guys wait up!" May says as she, Drew, Ash and Misty run to keep up.

None of them knew they were being followed by three strange girls as they all were plotting something against the girls in the group.

"Those boys were hot don't you think?" One of them said.

"Oh yeah I think we should make them ours as well as get rid of the girls" one of the others said.

"Lets have some fun with them first tonight we'll grab the girl with the bandana on her head and then one of us will move in" the first one said "who wants the guy with the green hair?"

"I do" the last one said grinning evilly. "leave him to me."


	2. The Meeting and Kidnapped

Whispers In The Dark

Whispers In The Dark

By: esmtz

As soon as everyone had finished eating the gang decided to go back to the Pokemon center since it was already getting pretty dark.

"Man that was good food we need to go back there before we leave tomorrow" Ash said smiling rubbing his stomach and Misty sighs.

"That's Ash for you he doesn't think about anything besides gym battles and food" Misty said making May and Dawn laugh.

"What a guy needs to have food in his stomach so I can think better later" Ash says.

"Yeah Ash whatever you say" May says giggling.

Few minutes later they had arrived at the Pokemon center and had immediately asked Nurse Joy to tend to their Pokemon. As she left with all their poke balls and Pikachu they went to the room where they were all going to crash for the night. As they opened the door however they see that two girls were already in the room.

"Oh hey sorry we didn't know this room was already taken" May said.

"Don't worry its not we were in here earlier and my friend here lost one of her hair ties" she said pointing toward the girl next to her with long blonde hair "I'm Brooke and this is Tracey"

"It's nice to meet you" Tracey says looking at them all but mostly at Drew with a slight blush on her face.

"Yeah you too Im May and these are my friends Ash, Misty, Paul, Drew and Dawn" May says raising an eyebrow at Tracey as she turns toward her friends.

"Oh yeah we all know about the great coordinator Drew it's such a pleasure to meet you" Brooke says pushing her long bright red hair out of her face and smiling at him.

"Yeah you too…." Drew says as Tracey runs up to him and grabs his hands.

"I'm such a big fan of yours you have no idea how long I have waited to meet you" Tracey says with her heart shaped eyes.

May looks at her angrily as if she just wanted to strangle her and tell her to leave Drew alone but just stood there and watched fuming.

"Uh thanks….." Drew replies sweat dropping.

"Can we hurry this up already? We are supposed to be looking for a place to sleep" Paul says obviously annoyed as he leans against the door to the room.

"I know who you are you must be Paul we heard that you were becoming the best at beating the gym leaders here" Brooke says blushing looking at him "also heard you have a bad attitude problem I can see that now"

Dawn gives Brooke an ugly look obviously knowing that Brooke had a thing for her crush.

"Yeah you heard right" Paul says.

"He isn't the best I am and I'm going to be the greatest Pokemon master ever!" Ash says loudly as he steps in front of Paul.

Paul snorts "Please in your dreams…."

Ash turned and glared at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"So…you're Ash Ketchum everyone's been talking about…." A girl with short light brown hair says right behind him making him jump and turn around.

"Yeah and who are you?"

"My name is Brittany" she said blushing "I really do believe that you will become the greatest Pokemon master Ash I've seen you battle before and every time you do it has always been great"

Ash rubs the back of his head blushing embarrassed.

"Yeah well I have been at this for a few years now so of course im good"

Misty rolls her eyes as she glares at Brittany with her arms crossed.

"Well its time to get going girls they need their sleep for tomorrow" Brooke says as she leaves the room.

"Ok night Drew!" Tracey says blowing a kiss at him as she too leaves.

Brittany just smiles at Ash and leaves the room as well leaving the guys to look at them and the girls all fuming with anger.

"We just met them and I already hate them" Dawn says as she closes the door and chooses one of the beds on the floor as Misty gets the top one above her.

"Me too they are so annoying" Misty replies.

"I agree with you there Misty plus they were very ugly" May responds.

"Hey they weren't that bad" Ash said making the girls glare at him as he sweat drops "what?"

Both Paul and Drew just sigh shaking their heads.

"Let's just get to sleep. Looks like us guys are sleeping on the floor" Drew says as he, Paul and Ash get out their sleeping bags and lay them across the floor.

"Night you guys" the girls say.

"Goodnight girls" the guys say as Ash goes and turns off the light and heads back to bed.

As the night stretched on everyone was asleep except for May who for some reason couldn't fall asleep as she tosses and turns in her bed.

"Aw man I hate when this happens…" May sighs as she gets out of bed and goes to get a drink of water out in the main hallway.

As she gets it and drinks she hears a noise coming from outside as she turns and looks around.

"Who's there?" May asks as she slowly moves toward the entrance of the Pokemon center and as the doors open she looks around "huh that's weird…" she shrugs and turns to go back in the center.

Suddenly a mysterious figure jumps down making May scream but then is immediately silenced as the person hits her hard on the head knocking her out. As the figure pulls May onto their shoulder they hear someone screaming her name as they immediately vanish and the lights of the Pokemon center turn on as everyone gets out of bed to see what was happening.

"MAY!" Drew screamed as he rushes outside and looks around.

"Drew stop there's no need to…."

"NO I'M NOT STOPPING MAY COULD BE IN TROUBLE!" Drew shouted as he kept looking for her.

"Drew she's not here look…" Ash said as he was holding on to her green handkerchief that she wore on her head.

Dawn gasped as she started to cry as Paul tried to comfort her and Misty just looked horrified as Drew turned and saw what Ash was holding and he fell to his knees and started yelling out her name as rain started to pour.


	3. One Down Two To Go

Whispers In The Dark

Whispers In The Dark

By: esmtz

A few days had passed and still there was no sign of May or the kidnapper. Ash and the gang tried to get their Pokemon to sniff out her scent but came up empty handed. They even went as far as looking all over town but still nothing. Both Ash and Paul became extremely over protective over Misty and Dawn that they refused to leave their sides at all.

"Aren't you guys being a little too protective of us?" Misty says sighing but a blush was evident on her face.

"We don't want to risk losing the both of you too" Ash said right next to her as he looks around.

"Oh please who cares if they get her they are not getting Dawn" Paul said holding Dawn's hand as he looks around only to make sure nothing was going to happen.

Misty glared at him but Ash just exploded.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK PAUL WHOEVER THEY ARE THEY ARE NOT GETTING MISTY EITHER!" Ash yelled at Paul making him glare at him.

Drew started getting really pissed off.

"Will you please just shut up and look!" Drew hissed at Ash not looking at anyone as he looks through deserted buildings and alleys.

"I have never seen him so worked up like this before…" Dawn said blushing but trying to hide it as she looks at Drew but then goes to look at Paul holding her hand.

"Yeah well it doesn't surprise me at all since he's so in love with her" Misty said smiling a little.

Pikachu and Absol come running up and Ash looks at them.

"Anything you guys?"

They both shake their head.

"Still? This is not good we should have found her by now….do you think she might be…." Dawn was interrupted as Drew turned and screamed.

"SHE IS NOT DEAD SHE CANT BE!" he turned back around to continue looking.

As everyone keeps looking Paul stops and thinks for a moment making Dawn look at him worried.

"Paul is something wrong?"

He looks at her.

"I think I might know where we can determine how long this has been happening lets go!" Paul leads Dawn and the others back to where the missing people poster was at.

"What are we doing back here for Paul?" Ash asked.

Paul looks at the poster and gasps turning toward the others.

"Looks like this has been going on for the past couple of weeks and it looks like that on each kidnapping it's always been at least a few days after the last one that it happens again and you said it was nothing to worry about Ash." Paul said.

"So then you think the kidnapper might show up again soon?" Drew growled with anger as his fists shook at his side.

"Yeah maybe."

Drew frowns and then suddenly runs to the Pokemon center with the others behind him as he rushes to the front desk.

"May I help you?" Nurse Joy asks.

"Nurse Joy do you know if all the kidnappings have taken place during a certain time of day or at a certain place?" Drew asks trying to catch his breath.

Nurse Joy thinks for a moment.

"Well a lot of them happened mostly at night I suppose but the areas was always different"

Drew suddenly had an idea.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" he says as he turns toward his friends and leads them outside.

"What is it Drew?" Misty asks.

"Well it seems all the kidnappings take place during the night and so far nothing has happened since the night May was taken so I figure we split up into groups tonight and start searching for anything that might be unusual"

"How is that going to work?" Dawn asks looking confused.

"Well I know we will be needing help so we'll ask anyone else if they could help us out plus we have our Pokemon so it might make things easier" Drew responded.

"I just hope you're right about this" Paul says crossing his arms.

Suddenly out of nowhere Tracey shows up and runs and hugs Drew.

"Hiya Drew still no luck finding your friend? Me and my friends have tried looking too but we couldn't find her anywhere!" Tracey says trying to act worried but couldn't hold in the blush that was on her face.

Drew just sighs.

"No Tracey we couldn't find her either…." There was a slight worry and anger in his voice.

"Well I over heard you guys talking so how about you and I go and see if we can find her ourselves" Tracey says giggling as she pulls on Drew's arm.

"…..ok fine…." Drew says annoyed as he looks at the others "keep looking even go as far as outside of the city this time"

Drew felt Tracey shift a little as he said that and he looks at her out of the corner of his eye and raises his eyebrow slightly.

"Ok then we'll meet up back here tonight then if we still can't find May or any sign of where she could have been taken" Ash says as Paul, Dawn, Misty and Drew nod.

"Ok lets go"

Drew and Tracey leave together followed by Paul and Dawn and then Ash and Misty.

Outside of the city in an old abandoned house, near a lake, in the basement was where May was being held still unconscious as she hung from the ceiling rope binding her hands together as well as her feet. Brooke and Brittany were there as well as they took out a needle that they had injected in her to keep her unconscious.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Brittany asks as she sits on one of the old chairs next to a table.

"No I don't think so besides I seriously doubt that anyone would find out that it was us who killed all those girls" Brooke responded as she took a seat next to Brittany.

"I don't know Brooke sometimes I think that someone is on to us right now"

"How can you say that Brittany? We've done this for weeks just to get at good looking guys and even then we kill them too after we are through with them just to make sure they don't rat us out" Brooke replies with an evil grin.

"Brooke….I don't think we should do this anymore" Brittany said looking away from her and toward May.

Brooke was surprised by this.

"Are you serious?! Is that Ash kid really getting to you because you have never talked like this before…..I thought you wanted revenge for all those times the guys you liked ended up with some hot girl"

Brittany blushed "So maybe he is but I still am serious Brooke I don't want to do this anymore and I don't want to see other people getting killed this is selfish Brooke and you know it it's all just to get revenge…."

Brooke chuckled and looked at her with a smirk.

"Fine"

In a blink of an eye Brittany was on the floor dead, blood pouring out from the wound on her chest as Brooke stood above her with the bloody knife as she tossed it to the side and turned and walked back to where May was at and gently touched her cheek with her finger and slowly traced it down her cheek.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'll deal with you sooner than you think" Brooke smirks as she looks out a slightly opened window at the lake and then turns to look at May and then goes to leave.

"Well looks like Ash's girl is safe….for now but as for Paul's girl…." Brooke shows her blood red eyes "I would be running scared if I were her"


	4. Blood

Whispers In The Dark

Whispers In The Dark

By: esmtz

During the rest of the day neither Paul, Dawn or Drew had found any evidence on where May could have been as they met up back at the Pokemon center where Brooke was waiting and asked if she could talk to Tracey for a moment. As the two talked Tracey started crying.

"Tracey what happened?" Dawn asked a little worried frowning slightly.

"I-It's Brittany…..B-Brooke found her dead on the s-side of the r-road!" Tracey wailed as she ran and hugged Drew who just stood there looking half annoyed and half worried.

"What do you mean Tracey?" Drew asked now even more worried for May.

"Meaning someone decided to stab her in the chest" Brooke said crossing her arms "I have a feeling that who ever has been doing this isn't their first time as we can see from that missing poster list"

"So you're saying that all those girls were probably killed?" Paul said clenching his fists.

Brooke nodded.

"Sure seems like it if they were still alive don't you think we would have found them by now?" she replied.

Drew thought to himself for a minute.

"Wait a minute Brittany wasn't kidnapped though it just happened which means that who ever killed her must have known she was getting close to where May might be" he said making Brooke look at him.

"I seriously doubt that" Brooke said "think about it this guy is just killing off random people and Brittany just happened to be one of them"

"Maybe we'll just have to wait until Misty and Ash gets back maybe they might have found something" Dawn said giving Brooke an I-don't-trust-you look.

With Ash and Misty they were around the area where they found someone's blood on the ground close to the edge of the city.

"Look at this it looks like someone dragged someone else's body over here" Misty said a little sick and horrified as she leans down and looks at it.

Ash, still standing, looked at it and then looked ahead to see where it headed.

"Well it looks like the trail of blood leads out of town" Ash said making Misty look at him as he nods toward the forest.

"Let's head back and tell the others" Misty said as Ash helps her to her feet.

"Right lets go"

They started heading back without consciously knowing that they were still holding hands.

As everyone was getting ready for bed, Dawn said that she was going to go for a quick walk and will be back in a bit and before Paul could say or do anything she left the Pokemon center followed closely by Brooke. As Dawn walked around she stretched and sighed to herself thinking about what Brooke and Drew had said earlier.

"I think Drew is right who ever killed Brittany must have known that she knew something about where May might be…" Dawn said to herself still walking as she looks up at the night sky "It's beautiful out here"

"Dawn is that you?" a voice asked making her jump a little as she turned and saw who it was.

"Don't do that Ash you guys scared me" Dawn sighed with relief "so anything?"

"Yeah actually we found blood coming from out of town in the forest" Ash said as Misty shivers.

"It was gross" Misty said.

Dawn smiles at them as she sees them holding hands "that's great our first lead!"

"Yeah it is by the way what are you doing all the way out here Dawn shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" Misty asked.

"Yeah well I needed a walk it was kind of stuffy in the Pokemon center" Dawn said shrugging.

"I know what you mean" Misty sighed.

"Yeah well you guys better get back and let the others know that and I'll be back in awhile and guys you two look so cute holding hands like that" Dawn giggled as she watched both Ash's and Misty's faces turn bright red as they finally notice that they were holding hands as they quickly let go and they start walking back to the Pokemon center. As Ash and Misty passed by, Brooke hid in the bushes and watched them go and then she turned her attention back to Dawn who was walking in the direction that Ash and Misty came from. She quickly followed her. After ten minutes or so Dawn was able to see the forest.

"Well I think they came from here…" Dawn said looking around carefully on the ground.

"Hey Dawn what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Dawn jumped again and turned and saw Brooke. Dawn sighed.

"Please don't do that it scares me"

Brooke chuckled "Sorry about that" she was holding on to a flashlight as she pointed it at Dawn.

"Hey Brooke do you think I can see your flashlight for a sec?" Dawn asked.

"Sure" Brooke hands her the flashlight as Dawn starts looking around "so what are you doing out here you looking for something?"

"Yeah actually…." Dawn said not looking at her.

"Anything specific?" Brooke asked as she too starts looking around.

"We'll know when I find it" Dawn said as the light lands on something dark red on the ground.

She looks closer at it and sees that its blood as she moves the light in the direction that it was leading to.

"So this is what Ash and Misty found…." Dawn whispered.

"What was that?" Brooke asked turning to look at her and sees the blood as well as she goes towards Dawn.

Dawn thinks for a second before turning to look at Brooke.

"Isn't this where you found your friend at?"

"Yeah….why?"

"Uh were you going to tell us that it happened to lead from the forest unless…." Dawn's expression turned to one of horror "it's you isn't it the one who kidnapped May and killed all those girls and your friend but why?!"

Brooke didn't say anything for a few seconds before she started laughing. "Well looks like you got me I thought it was going to be Drew who found us out"

"W-What do you mean 'us'?" Dawn asked still shocked at what she was hearing "You mean you, Brittany and Tracey?!"

"You catch on quick yes it was us all this time" Brooke said smirking as she slowly puts one of her hands in her back pockets.

"But why?! Why did you kill your friend and what do you want with May!" Dawn screamed.

"You think its just May we wanted?" Brooke chuckled "Oh please you girls should have figured it out by now we are interested in your boys and for us to have them is for us to get rid of you lucky girls."

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM PAUL!" Dawn yelled.

"You're in no position to make any threats here since you're alone" Brooke's eyes turned red making Dawn shudder "by the way you should have told him how you felt before this happened but now its too late" Brooke slowly takes out a needle as she quickly jabs it into Dawn's arm.

Dawn's eyes grew wide but they slowly closed as she passed out and Brooke caught her.

"By the time Paul finds you it'll be too late" Brooke smirks as she puts Dawn over her shoulders and goes toward the forest.


	5. You Shook Me All Night LongACDC

Whispers In The Dark

Whispers In The Dark

By: esmtz

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE'S DAWN!" Paul screamed waking everyone else up. It was early in the morning and Officer Jenny had just come by the Pokemon center to inform of another missing person.

"From what the eyewitness said if it's your friend we're talking about she was taken from what looked like outside the city and into the forest" Officer Jenny said.

Ash, Misty, and Drew were right behind Paul as he was talking to Jenny.

"I can't believe this Ash we were just right there how could this have happened?" Misty cried.

"I don't know but right now we have no time to lose we need to go into that forest and see if we can find anything" Ash replied looking very worried.

"I say we follow that blood trail you guys said you found" Drew said looking at them to Paul and then to the missing people's poster on top of the counter where he saw May's picture and he clenched his fists tightly "it's time we stopped waiting around we need to move and now"

Both Ash and Misty nodded as Paul turned to them after finished talking to Jenny.

"Well let's just start where the person saw this happen last night" Paul growled as he walked outside Ash, Drew, and Misty quickly following behind.

For a few minutes the group was dead silent all in their own thoughts until Drew started looking around.

"What's up with you?" Paul said looking at him.

"Had it never occurred to any of you that since last night we haven't seen or heard from Tracey or Brooke?" Drew asked frowning slightly.

"Now that you mention it I think I saw Brooke following Dawn last night but it could have been my imagination" Misty said.

Paul quickly turned to look at her.

"Oh yeah you guys did say you ran into Dawn last night, but why would Brooke be following her?" Drew asked starting to get suspicious.

Misty shrugged "I don't know but maybe I was just seeing things it was really dark"

"Well I didn't see anything Misty and I was with you" Ash said as the group kept walking.

"That's because you don't know how to pay attention to your surroundings Ash!" Misty snapped but then sighed "I don't know maybe you're right"

"Misty how sure are you really that you really did see Brooke?" Paul asked seriously.

"Um well…." Misty ran her fingers through her hair "I know I saw a dark figure moving and it looked like a person"

"Hold on didn't Tracey just disappear at the same time Brooke left?" Drew asked and at the same time everyone had shocked expressions on their faces.

"You don't think…." Paul started to say but couldn't finish what he was saying as he was horrified.

"I think so I think all those missing girls on the poster…they're all gone thanks to these girls" Drew said.

"But what about their friend Brittany?" Ash asked confused.

"Probably a cover up of some sort I knew I didn't like those girls!" Misty exclaimed.

"But what were they after if they were always targeting girls?" Ash asked cocking his head to the side and crossing his arms.

"We don't have time to think about that right now we have to go find May and Dawn before it's too late!" Drew said as they ran to the area that Dawn was taken.

At the old house in the forest Dawn started waking up.

"Dawn….can you hear me…?" a voice asked as she opened her eyes and looked on her right hand side and saw May looking at her with relief as her wrists and ankles were tied up.

"May…? How long have we been here?" Dawn asked struggling with the ropes tied to her ankles and hands. Both May and Dawn were on the floor now.

"I don't know I just woke up like a few hours ago….what happened?" May asked.

"It's a long story" Dawn sighs "you know those girls we didn't like? They're the reason the people on the missing list are missing"

May was about to say something back when the door to the basement swung open and Brooke and Tracey came downstairs and went to where May and Dawn were at.

"Nice to see that the two of you woke up" Brooke said smirking.

"What do you want from us?!" May yelled.

Dawn didn't say anything as she just glared angrily at Brooke.

"What do you think? We want your boys" Brooke said making Tracey giggle.

"I can't wait to have my time with Drew!" Tracey said and May looked at her full of anger.

"You leave him alone or I swear I'll…."

"You'll do what huh? What can you do when you're dead? That's right we plan on killing the both of you" Brooke said grinning as she saw the look of horror on both their faces.

"You'll never get away with this!" Dawn screamed.

"Oh yes we will and you know it" Brooke says as she grabs May and pulls her up.

"Hey let me go!" May yelled.

"I don't think so oh and Tracey will make sure to tell Drew that you said hi May" Brooke smiled evilly and before May could respond to that Brooke knocks her out.

"MAY!" Dawn screamed "you hurt her and I will come after you do you understand me?!"

"What makes you think we're leaving you here alone waiting for your time to come? As a matter of fact while you two were sleeping Tracey here put gas everywhere in the house and now…" Brooke hands May over to Tracey as she goes to Dawn and picks her up putting her on a chair and tying her to it "you're going to die"

Dawn's eyes grew wide and the last thing she sees is Tracey going upstairs with May and Brooke's evil reddish eyes before everything goes dark.

Back with Ash and the others they found the spot that Ash and Misty had been looking at and they didn't have to look at the ground to know that they were heading in the right direction.

"Let's get going you guys!" Drew said watching as the others nodded in agreement and all of them started running into the forest.

"Go Absol!" Drew yelled tossing his pokeball into the air making Absol come out "here" Drew brought out May's bandana and had Absol sniff it as he took of running.

"You too Pikachu" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu sniffed it also and ran after Absol.

"Let's hurry guys!" Ash said as they ran after the Pokemon.

'Please let me be in time…May hang in there if anything happens to you I'll never forgive myself…' Drew thought to himself.

"I never told you how I felt….so im saving you no matter what it takes Dawn I promise!" Paul said quietly to himself.

Ash looked at Misty extremely worried for her safety and hoping beyond hope that their friends were ok and that nothing bad was going to happen.


	6. Hells BellsACDC

Whispers In The Dark

Whispers In The Dark

By: esmtz

It felt like at least half an hour before Pikachu and Absol managed to find where May's scent was coming from and as they started heading in that direction smoke appeared over head and Pokemon were starting to scatter and run away.

"Hey what's that?!" Misty asked really worried as everyone stopped running.

"If I didn't know better it looks like something is on fire…." Paul said.

Pikachu and Absol came back towards them.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said pointing towards the smoke.

"Pikachu are you sure?" Ash asked looking at his Pokemon watching him nod.

Both Paul and Drew turned white.

"We better hurry! MAY!" Drew yelled out as he started running again.

"DAWN!" Paul and the others ran after him.

As they got closer they finally saw that it was a house that was on fire. Pikachu pointed at the house as Absol continued running.

"Im going to follow Absol you guys be careful!" Drew said as he rushes after his Pokemon.

"I'm going in" Paul said as he started towards the house.

"Wait Paul you can't just charge in like that" Misty said.

"Why not?! Dawn could be in there!" Paul growled turning to look at her.

Misty sighs as she holds up a Pokeball "I know that's why we need to go in prepared. GO VAPOREON!" she tosses her pokeball into the air and out comes her water Pokemon "use water gun on all of us!"

Vaporeon does as instructed and they all start heading inside with Vaporeon using water gun to try to get rid of the fire in their way. As they entered they started to immediately feel the intensity of the fire.

"Ugh lets make this quick" Misty said shielding her face.

"Yeah I'd rather us not die in this burning house!" Ash yelled over the flames as they started looking around the place.

"Do you guys see anything?!" Paul yelled out watching as glass shattered.

"No!" both Ash and Misty screamed.

"Hey look there's a door!" Ash pointed out.

"Yeah but how are we going to get it open?" Paul said looking at Ash and Misty.

"Hold on…Vaporeon use hydro pump on the door!" Misty yelled to her Pokemon as she points at the door.

Vaporeon used its strongest hydro pump and they all watched as the door fell down.

"Alright good work Vaporeon!" Misty said.

"Ok lets go" Paul said as he starts walking down the stairs and as Ash was about to follow they heard Misty scream and they turned around to see her being pulled out of the house.

"MISTY!" Ash screamed as he turned to Paul "you going to be ok Paul?"

"Yeah just go" Paul said as he continues going down the stairs.

"Ok Vaporeon you stay with Paul" Ash said as he chases after Misty.

Back in the forest Drew was still chasing after Absol hoping that everyone was still ok as he approached a clearing. He looks around.

"What is it Absol? Do you think one of the girls is here?" Drew asks looking at his Pokemon.

Absol just sits there and turns his head looking at the lake. Drew looks to see what he was looking at and suddenly he sees a person on the ground and immediately recognizes her as he starts running.

"MAY!" Drew yelled out but before he could get to her he was forced to move back as someone had ordered a Pokemon to attack him.

"What the…?!" Drew yelled as Absol got in front of him growling at the enemy.

"Well well look who we have here…" a voice said making Drew look up and was surprised to see who it was.

"Brooke….so it really was you and your friends wasn't it" Drew said glaring at her making her laugh.

"Yes it was us all along" Brooke grinned evilly "it's a bit late though don't you think?"

Drew started sweating a little as his eyes kept darting from Brooke to May.

"Why are you doing this?!" Drew asked trying to keep calm.

"Why don't you ask Paul's girlfriend though I imagine she must be dead by now" Brooke's eyes turned red.

Drew didn't have to ask to know what was going on back at the house as his fists were clenched as well as getting sweaty.

"So where is your other friend Tracey?" Drew asked frowning slightly.

"I wouldn't worry about her if I were you I'd worry more about your girlfriend here…DRAGONITE HYPER BEAM!" Brooke yelled out.

"ABSOL USE SHADOW BALL!"

The two attacks collided making a huge explosion sending Drew flying off his feet making him hit the ground hard and watched in horror as Dragonite was still standing not a scratch on him but Absol had promptly fainted from the attack.

"Absol no!" Drew yelled as he tried to get up.

Brooke just smirked.

"Now that was pathetic Drew I thought your Pokemon were better than this but all this means is that you can't save your girl now can you?" Brooke said as she moves closer to May.

Drew just sat there stunned for a second but then quickly gets up and makes a run towards May and Brooke "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Brooke sighs "Dragonite hyper beam"

Drew was blasted off his feet again but this time gets up right away and gets out another pokeball.

"ROSELIA USE STUN SPORE!" Drew yells as his Pokemon appears and uses its attack right away paralyzing Dragonite.

Brooke growls "bad move kid"

Brooke pushes May, still unconscious and tied up, into the lake.

"NO!!" Drew screams.


	7. Carry On My Wayward SonKansas

Whispers In The Dark

Whispers In The Dark

By: esmtz

As Ash ran out of the burning building, Paul continued down the stairs and as he did so the flames started heating up as he now was forced to shield himself as Vaporeon doused the fire with its water gun attack.

"Seems the fire is strongest down here…" Paul said to himself as he slowly follows Vaporeon to the end of the stairs and steps down and looks around "hey is anyone in here?!" he yells out.

Vaporeon moves to where Dawn was at making Paul follow and sees in horror his crush, unconscious, tied to a chair.

"DAWN?!" Paul moves forward and tries to untie her.

Vaporeon bites off the rope binding Dawn's wrists and starts for the ankles as Paul slightly shakes Dawn.

"Dawn can you hear me?! Wake up please!" Paul cried out tears starting to fall as he held Dawn's head in his hands.

The ropes that were binding Dawn's ankles were chewed up and immediately Paul picked up Dawn and carried her in his arms.

"Ok Vaporeon lets try to get out of here now!" Paul yelled out "USE HYDRO PUMP!"

Vaporeon did as it was instructed as it started blasting away at the fire. While they were trapped in the house Ash caught up with the kidnapper and had tackled them to the floor trying to get them to let go of Misty.

"Let go of her you….!" Ash yelled out as he was about to hit the person but saw that it was Tracey and immediately froze.

Tracey got the upper hand as she pushed him away and got up holding a knife at Misty's throat.

"Ash help…." Misty tried to cry out, but was being slightly choked by Tracey's hold on her.

Ash snapped out of his shock and just shook his head.

"Leave her alone Tracey she didn't do anything to you!" Ash growled as he took a step closer to them

"I don't think so…." Tracey said dangerously moving the knife closer to Misty's throat "one more move and I will kill her"

Ash stopped moving as he started sweating not knowing what to do.

"What do you want with her?!" Ash asked trying to keep Tracey focused more on him then Misty.

"Oh not much we just want her out of the way…"Tracey smirked at him.

"Out of the way why?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that you boys are a part of it" Tracey said as she tosses a pokeball into the air and Venusaur comes out "hold her for me will you?" she asked watching her Pokemon use vine whip to keep a hold of Misty as Tracey puts the knife in her pocket and slowly moves toward Ash.

Misty struggles against the vine whip as she looks on in horror of what might happen.

"So that's why you kidnapped Dawn and May? To get rid of them as well?" Ash glared at Tracey not bothering to move from where he was at.

Tracey snickered "and I thought you were the stupid one…yes them too for us to get close to you, Drew, and Paul"

Tracey started putting her hands on Ash's chest as she kissed his cheek.

"HEY GET OFF HIM!" Misty screamed looking like she was ready to kill her.

"Oh please you know my friend Brittany was the one who wanted him in the first place, but since she's gone there really is no use for him" Tracey said and without warning she got out her knife and quickly stabbed Ash in the stomach.

"ASH NO!!" Misty screamed tears rolling down her face as Ash fell to his knees, his hands over his wound gasping for breath and then collapsed.

Misty wasn't the only one who screamed as a figure jumped out of nowhere and got Tracey before she noticed him and broke her neck dropping her to the ground. Misty looked on shocked as Venusaur released its vine whip and disappeared inside its pokeball which was held by Gary Oak.

"Gary?!"

"No time to talk we have to move now" Gary said as he tosses a pokeball into the air "DRAGONITE GO!" his Pokemon appears "quick I need you to take Ash here to the nearest Pokemon center and then come back as soon as you can got it?" he instructed his Pokemon as he put Ash on him.

Misty looked at him "How did you know where we were and what was happening Gary?"

"Never mind that just get out of here" Gary told her as he took off running.

Where Drew and Brooke were at, Drew had brought out Roselia and had it use sweet scent to attract more Pokemon and told them to attack Brooke and her Dragonite. As that was happening Drew had jumped in the lake to find May, but as he was looking he felt someone pulling him down as he quickly saw that Brooke had followed him and was trying to drown him. He managed to fight her off, but had to go up for air to breathe and quickly found himself being dragged under again. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw what looked like May sinking further into the water making him try harder to get away from Brooke. As he started to think that he wasn't going to make it, Brooke was suddenly being pulled out of the water and was forced to let go of Drew. He started looking around again and to his horror he couldn't find May anywhere. He went up again and got another breath and before he went back down a Vaporeon appeared and was by Drew's side.

"You better hurry up Drew!" Paul yelled out as he slowly put Dawn on the ground next to a tree "I'll handle her!" Paul looked to the point he was ready to explode with rage and anger as he glared at Brooke.

Drew nodded and grabbed a hold of Vaporeon and went back under. As he looked around Vaporeon went down in one direction as if it knew where May was and then Drew saw that she had already reached the bottom, ropes already off, and as soon as they got to her Drew grabbed her and Vaporeon quickly swam back to the surface. Once they did Gary and Misty had arrived as well and it was Dragonite versus Arcanine as the battle raged on. As soon as Drew got to dry land he quickly picked up May and gently laid her on the ground as he started looking for a pulse but couldn't find one.

"May…." Drew started tearing up as he started to perform CPR on her "wake up please…." He put his mouth on hers and started blowing air into her "I love you…." He continued doing this for at least another five minutes but she still wasn't waking up "no….oh god please…." Drew started crying as he laid his head on her chest.

Back in the battle all the Pokemon kept attacking Dragonite and both Gary and Paul went towards Brooke.

"I'm going to kill you for what you have done…" Paul said cracking his knuckles as Gary just stood there glaring at her making Brooke look at him in surprise and then smirked.

"Let's see you boys try" she said.


	8. Time Has Come TodayThe Chambers Brother

Whispers In The Dark

Whispers In The Dark

By: esmtz

"Don't Paul I'll handle her you just get your girlfriend and the others out of here" Gary said not looking away from Brooke.

Paul just nodded worried more about Dawn then hurting Brooke.

"Just be careful then!" Paul said as he turned and went to help Drew with May and then rushed to Dawn's side and picked her up and they quickly got out of the area.

"Vaporeon return!" Misty said holding out her pokeball and quickly followed behind the others leaving Gary alone to deal with Brooke and her Dragonite.

Brooke continued smirking.

"It's nice to see you again handsome but what makes you think you can take me down this time when obviously you couldn't do it before?" she asked.

"I underestimated you last time and I promise you that wont happen again" Gary growled.

"Really? What makes you so sure this time?"

Gary smirked suddenly yelling out.

"ARCANINE FIRE BLAST! DRAGONITE HYPER BEAM!"

Arcanine used its attack at the same time Gary's Dragonite came out of hiding and used hyper beam on Brooke's Dragonite.

"Grr…DRAGONITE YOU USE HYPER BEAM AS WELL!" Brooke screamed.

Both Dragonite's and Arcanine's attacks canceled each other out but it couldn't stop Gary's Dragonite's attack from hitting it as Brooke's Dragonite promptly fainted.

"Looks like you got smarter this time around…" Brooke said returning her Pokemon to her pokeball.

"I'm not kidding around here and by the way next time you battle someone make sure to bring along more Pokemon with you" Gary said as Arcanine and Dragonite moved closer to Brooke baring their teeth and growling.

Brooke wasn't fazed at all as she just stood their grinning.

"Well well for the first time ever I have been pushed to this….my last resort" Brooke's eyes turned from red to purple and without warning both Arcanine and Dragonite were in the air and tossed into the lake.

"Oh no, Arcanine!" Gary yelled as he quickly withdrew his Pokemon and watched as Dragonite jumped out of the lake and back in front of Brooke "how did you…?!" Gary was totally shocked.

"Did you honestly think that the way my eyes turned a different color was normal?" Brooke laughed "No one knew about my secret only me and trust me you'll be dead by the time im through with you here"

Suddenly Dragonite was returned to its pokeball without Gary calling it back.

"What the…?!"

Brooke was right in front of Gary in just a blink of an eye and started using her powers to throw Gary against trees and on the ground. Gary struggled to try to sit up but Brooke wouldn't let him as she put her face close to his and whispered in his ear.

"You should consider yourself lucky being the first to witness and experience my power its too bad you wont live long enough to tell anyone" Brooke smirked as she stood up and then tossed Gary into the lake and held him under "goodbye Gary"

There was a sound of a gun going off and Brooke turned and saw officer Jenny holding a gun that was pointed at her next to Paul who glared at Brooke angrily. Brooke looked down and saw that she was hit right near the heart and started coughing up blood before she collapsed. Gary immediately went to the surface and gasped for breath and climbed out of the lake and onto solid ground as he looked at Brooke and then to Paul and Officer Jenny.

"Thanks man…" Gary said sighing as he got up on his feet.

Paul just nodded at him as Officer Jenny called in what had happened.

"So what's going on with the others?" Gary asked as he and Paul started walking away.

"Well Drew's girl May just woke up and now Drew refuses to leave her side" Paul said rolling his eyes "Ash is in critical condition but they haven't told us what was going to happen to him he's got like 50 chance he'll recover and Dawn…" Paul flinched and looked down sadly "she'll be fine she's going to be getting her hair cut though because of what the fire did to her"

"Well that's a relief" Gary sighed "now all we have to do is wait on Ash"

"By the way how did you know about Brooke anyway?" Paul asked looking at him.

"Uh let's just hurry up and get back to the Pokemon center alright?" Gary said changing the subject and walking faster.

Paul frowned but didn't mention it again. As soon as they got to the Pokemon center the missing poster had already been taken down and sitting outside the ER was Misty, Drew, May, and Dawn with her hair down to the middle of her neck.

"Paul there you are I was so worried when I woke up and I found myself with these guys but you weren't here oh im so glad you're ok!" Dawn said rushing over to him and hugging him kissing his cheek with tears in her eyes.

Paul looked at her sadly hugging her back.

"Dawn….your hair…."

Dawn looks at him "Don't worry about it I'm ok with it like this"

Paul nods and kisses her on the lips.

"I'm sorry Dawn…."

"Sorry for what Paul? This is all those girls fault" Dawn said blushing kissing him back.

"I wanted to tell you for so long but I just didn't know how and after what has happened I need to tell you that I love you Dawn and always have" Paul said holding her close to him.

"I love you too Paul" Dawn replied as tears began to fall down her face as she leaned against him.

"Would you guys please get a room I don't want to see this right now!" Misty cried out as she was crying hysterically. Drew and May tried to comfort her.

"Ash is going to be ok Misty you'll see" May said hugging Misty.

"Yeah he is so stubborn he'll act like everything is ok" Drew said smiling a little.

"Thanks you guys…" Misty sniffed "you don't have to wait here with me if you guys want to confess your love for each other in private you can go"

Both Drew and May blushed furiously.

"Later we decided that we are going to wait here with you Misty" May said looking at her.

"I appreciate that you guys but…"

Suddenly the doors to the ER burst open making Misty and the others jump a little as they looked and saw Nurse Joy come out of the room.

"How is he Nurse Joy? Please tell me he's going to be ok!" Misty shrieked.

Gary didn't say anything as he looked on wide eyed. May was holding on to Drew's arm looking extremely worried and Dawn and Paul went closer to hear what Nurse Joy had to say. Dawn looked like she was holding her breath as Nurse Joy looked at them all.

"Your friend Ash…."

To Be Continued…


	9. End

Whispers In The Dark

Whispers In The Dark

By: esmtz

"WHAT ABOUT ASH?!" Misty practically screamed as she stood up and looked at Nurse Joy, tears coming down fast.

"Whoa Misty take it easy…" May said also standing up looking at her and then to Nurse Joy "well?"

Nurse Joy smiles at them.

"He'll be just fine he just needs to stay in bed though for a couple of weeks to fully recover."

Everybody sighed with relief.

"That's good to hear I knew Ashy boy was too stubborn to die on us" Gary chuckled a little shaking his head.

"So I guess this means we'll be staying here while we wait for Ash to recover" Dawn said looking at everyone and they all nod.

"You guys sure? You don't have to stay here and wait for us" Misty said wiping away her tears.

"Yeah we're sure Misty we don't want you to be here by yourself" May replied smiling at her.

"Thanks" Misty said.

"Hey Nurse Joy? Is it possible if Dawn and I could get our own room?" Paul asked.

Nurse Joy nods.

"Sure"

"That's awesome how about getting a room for May and Drew also!" Dawn exclaimed grinning at May's and Drew's blushes.

"Yeah!" Misty said putting her arm around May smiling at her.

"G-guys I don't think that's…." May stuttered.

"Oh please if Dawn and Paul could confess to each other than you guys can too!" Misty giggled as she slightly pushes May towards Drew.

Neither May or Drew said anything as Nurse Joy told them and Dawn and Paul where they were going to be sleeping in. They each grabbed their things and put them in the rooms.

Misty watched as both couples brought their stuff to their room and were talking and then she looked back to the doors where her crush was behind. Nurse Joy walked up to her.

"If you want you can visit him but you only have an hour for today to talk to him" Nurse Joy said smiling at her.

"Really? Thanks Nurse Joy!" Misty said as she walked into the room and right away as she entered she saw that Ash was asleep and was hooked up to machines as she took a seat next to him "Hey Ash it's me Misty….um well I kinda wanted to tell you something" she looked down at him sadly but still with a small blush on her face "we've been friends for along time and well for along time I've been meaning to tell you that…." Misty gulped "I love you Ash Ketchum and I always will" Misty said as she softly kissed his cheek "please wake up soon I don't want to see you like this" Misty said teary eyed.

After she was finished talking, Ash started to stir.

"Ash?" Misty asked looking at him expectantly.

"I love you too….Misty" Ash whispered as he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her making her blush as she hugged him gently.

"Oh Ash I'm so glad you're ok you have no idea how bad you made me worry about you!" Misty said "Don't do that again you hear me?!"

Ash chuckled a little as she put his arms around her hugging back and kissing her.

"I Promise I wont" he said.

"Well well look who finally decided to wake up" a voice said from behind them as Misty quickly turned around only to see Gary and she sighed.

"Don't do that Gary!"

Gary shrugged as he walked up to them.

"How are you doing Ashy boy?" Gary grinned as Ash glared at him a little.

"Quit calling me that…im doing ok I guess but it still hurts a little" Ash said nodding toward where his injury was at.

"Don't blame you for that I can't imagine what that had to feel like oh by the way did you know Dawn and Paul got together?" Gary said.

"Really when?" Ash asked.

"Like less than 15 minutes ago also I thought I saw May and drew kissing in their room" Gary smirked "seems like everyone is confessing their love at once huh?"

Both Ash and Misty blushed furiously.

"Well I better head out since you two seem to be talking right now" Gary said "smell ya later ash!" Gary turned and left the room.

"What was he doing here anyway?" Ash frowned.

"Not really sure but its glad he was or you probably wouldn't be here" Misty said looking at her boyfriend.

"Was Gary telling the truth about the others?" Ash asked looking at her as she nods.

"Yeah but I didn't know about May and Drew its about time though anyway" Misty giggled as she and Ash kissed again.

In the other two rooms, Drew and May were already confessing their love and Dawn and Paul were sleeping in the same bed with Paul's arms around his girlfriend.

"I know that it's a really weird time for this but….I really need to tell you" Drew admitted as he looked at May "I love you and im so glad that you're ok" he hugged and kissed May.

May kissed him back blushing.

"I know what you mean Drew but promise me you wont blame yourself for what happened because it wasn't your fault it was those girls who are to blame" May said looking at him.

"Ok May I wont" he said kissing her cheek.

"By the way Drew I love you too" May blushed giggling as she laid herself against her boyfriend.

THE END


End file.
